


I just want to help!

by TaylorSabrine



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: 19-year-old-Peter, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Good Peter, Homelessness, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Poor Peter, Virgin Peter Parker, bad May Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSabrine/pseuds/TaylorSabrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt May kicked Peter out home and Spidey got a chance to have a new house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want to help!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the english version of my story 'Chcę tylko pomóc'. The characters aren't belong to me. I'm just a teenage girl with big imagination who write fanfictions and need to share them. Hope you'll like it. And I'm sorry for the mistakes but english is not my native language, and I'm still learning.

Spiderman hit the wall with a boom and he slide down. Fuckin’ Electro. When he saw an electric whip, he quickly recoiled. It was a miracle that he wasn’t electrocute again. It was like this nut didn’t have anything better to do, then appeared in the middle of his fight with some chicken thief of grandma’s bags and broke down his job. Because the thief escaped. But Peter got back the bag. But so what, if this overdeveloped light bulb burnt it. And the old lady ran away. Teenager throw net made with web at Electro and sighed when he felt very first tears of the rain through his suit. It was definitely the worst day in his life. He was a wet, frazzled spider, who had been brutally deprived of home.  
‘Hi, Spidey! Do you need help?’ Boy couldn’t help but breath out in relief, when he saw Iron Man.  
‘I wouldn’t mind!’ At least he wouldn’t be dead spider.  
***  
Electro ran away. But nobody, except the bag, got hurt.  
***  
Peter was to proud to admit that he felt like he was trampled by the herd of elephants. Electrified elephants. He was also to proud to admit that he lives in the cheapest motel in the suburbs. Despite that, it was hardly possible for him to afford it. So when Anthony Stark offered to drive him home, he shook his head and said that he can make it. And he started regretting that. He barely came back to the motel and getting in by the window officially became the hardest thing ever. The teenager laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. He’ll take care of himself. Later.  
***  
Damn aliens. Since three hours, he fought along with the Avengers with the realistic versions of E.Ts, that decided to come to the New York (AGAIN!) and bully the habitancy. He was so fucking tired and it seemed like it would never end. He didn’t eat anything since two days, barely slept at that time. He ran out of money. The only good thing was that the winter break had started and he didn’t have to go to school. But it was still enough bad for him.  
‘Look out!’ The teenager cursed, when one of the aliens almost hit him.  
‘Spidey, focus! We don’t need you to be death!’  
‘Sure, sorry!’ He shouted back and attacked the next alien.  
***  
‘Spidey, are you okay?’ asked Stark after the fight.  
‘Yeah, of course’ he answered with unduly happy voice ‘Why would I feel bad?’  
‘Because you stagger?’ said doctor Banner. He was slowly recovering after he changed back. He was more touched by the boy's good than his own.  
‘I’m just tired. Really.’  
‘Just let us take you home.’  
‘No!’ he shouted. ‘I mean... You don’t have to. I’ll be fine. Seriously.’ He used all of his powers to stand straight and made a few steps. He was proud of himself. The Avengers looked at him closely.  
‘If you don’t want us to know where you life, we can get you in the vicinity of your house.  
‘No, thanks. And now forgive me, but I need to go home’ which I do not have he thought and took his backpack and went to the Central Park.  
***  
‘Hi, Spidey!’  
‘Doctor Banner?’ He looked shocked at the scientist. He was about to change into his normal clothes and wash himself a little bit in a bathroom at the petrol station. ‘Uhm, hi. What are you doing here?’  
‘I wanted to talk. And I can ask you the same question.’  
‘I... Eeee... Lost my way?’  
‘In the city you life, I guess, since your birth? You must have really bad sense of direction.’ And be really tired if you seriously try to tell me that. ‘Come with me.’  
‘What? Where?’  
‘To my apartment.’  
‘But why? I have my own...’  
‘Drop it, Spidey. If you have a place to go, you wouldn’t be that nervous when you heard Tony’s proposition. And you wouldn’t go to the petrol station just to change your clothes.’ He looked at the t-shirt that teenager held in his hand. ‘There’s no time for discussion, you go with me. And don’t worry, you don’t need to take your mask off. But I wouldn’t mind.’ Bruce didn’t wait for the answer, but he take boy’s elbow and led him to the car. When the boy buckled up, Bruce heard a whisper: ‘It reminds me about the kidnapping’. The older man snorted.  
***  
Peter looked curious around. The apartment was small, tidy and functional. At least, that’s what he could tell, when he saw living room connected with the kitchen.  
‘The door at your left leads to the bathroom. You can do yourself up there if you want. Make yourself at home. Ah. Do you want something to drink? Tea? Coffee?  
‘Coffee, please. And I think I'd take your offer and go to the bathroom. And, uhm...’  
‘Bathrobes are in the shelf above the sink, and the spare toothbrush is in the drawer.’  
‘Okay. And, you now... thanks.’ Peter murmured and locked up in the bathroom. Bruce looked beyond him and quickly got changed. Then he took his phone and rang to the pizzeria. He knew that the teenager would be hungry and he needed to order something.  
***  
Peter let the hot water stream down his body and he closed his eyes. He shouldn’t have agreed. But he felt so tired, so dirty. And, since doctor Banner realized that he was homeless, he would probably let him stay and took a nap. Even on the floor. It would be warmer than in the night buss. He was bruised, there was no place on his body that wasn’t burned, cut or raw wound. He washed himself carefully and without looked at the mirror he dried himself and got dressed. He knew he look badly.  
When he got out of the bathroom, he was welcome by the smell of the pizza and strong, hot coffee. When he saw food, his stomach grumbled. He was sure, that if he didn’t wear his mask, Bruce would see how red his cheeks were. But Bruce just smiled and made him eat. Peter started eating and when he ended he looked shyly at the older man.  
‘Doctor, I... I’m really thankful. Seriously. For everything. And I know, that you already did so much to me...’  
‘Go on’  
‘Can I... Uhm... Stay for the night? Please? I would do everything! And I can sleep on the floor! I don’t care... Please...’  
‘Spidey, stop it! Calm down. You won’t sleep o the floor...’ The boy looked down at his feet. So I have to go. He was almost at the door when he felt Bruce’s hand on his shoulder. ‘I don’t want you to go. You can sleep on the couch, I’ll bring you the sheets. I can see that you’re tired.’  
‘Thanks.’ Boy hugged him tight and when Bruce hugged him back awkwardly, the boy moaned in pain.  
‘What? What’s wrong, Spidey?’  
‘Nothing, nothing, I’m fine’ – He tried to pulled back, but Bruce already lifted his shirt and looked with fear at boy’s wounds. Of course, he knew that the boy wasn’t okay after the fight, but for God’s sake! Those scars must be very old.  
‘Lie down. And don’t you dare argue!’ Banner brought the first aid kit and kneeled down next to the couch. ‘Take off your shirt.’  
When Bruce dressed the wounds he realised that the boy is so skinny and wasted. He could almost count his ribs. Bruce stroke his stomach and smile gently. Then he realised what he just did and quickly looked at the Spiderman’s face. He sighted with relief when he saw that the boy fell asleep. Bruce lifted him up and took him to the bedroom. He couldn’t let him sleep on this uncomfortable couch. Just because of that. Because ‘Hulk likes Spider-boy’. Because he rescues the world. Yeah, make yourself believe. Exactly.  
***  
When Peter opened his eyes, he thought for a while that he’s still dreaming. He laid in the middle of a huge, comfortable bed, in the air he could smell the pancakes. Just like home. Wait, he didn’t have the bed. And the fuckin’ home! He got up roughly and almost immediately laid down again. His whole body hurt. He moaned quietly and closed his eyes. After few minutes, he heard a quiet question:  
‘Spidey? Did you wake up yet?’  
‘Yes, I’m awake. And hi.’  
‘Good morning. Come on. You must eat something.’  
‘How are you feeling?’  
‘Umm, okay. Better than yesterday.’  
‘That’s good. Care to explain what happened?’  
‘What do you mean?’ He looked at Bruce with this perfectly innocent gaze and pretended that he didn’t get what’s going on.  
‘You perfectly know what I mean. All this scars, wounds. They couldn’t rise in just one day. Besides, going to the petrol station to get yourself up after the rough fight? Do you think I’m dumb?’  
‘I need to go...’  
‘Spidey, I just want to help...’  
‘How?! How do you want to help me? Are you gonna find me an apartment? Pay the rent? Or let me stay here?!  
‘For example!’ Bruce shouted. He was more and more nervous. ‘But at first I need to know what’s going on!’ – He needed to rest.  
When Peter saw how bad Bruce feels, he sat down and sighed. Then, he started to talk.  
‘So, my parent are dead, the radioactive spider bit me, my aunt took care of me but then she chucked me off home, because I bothered her. And that’s the way I went to the motel, and then became homeless. I am working past-time as a photographer for the Daily Bouge, but I don’t make concrete money. And now I’m here. That’s all.  
‘You stay here. How can I call you?’  
‘...Peter.’  
‘Okay, Peter. I bet that you wouldn’t take off your mask and it’s okay. I understand. But now, forgive me, but I need to go shopping. I’ll be back in few hours. Make yourself at home.’  
***  
Bruce came back to the apartment at the late night. He left the groceries in the kitchen i went to the bedroom. Peter was sitting at the desk with his head reposed on his crossed arms. On the desk laid a book. Actually, a bio-physic book. Bruce raised his eyebrows. If the boy really read this... Oh. My. God. He read. Without the mask. God, he looked straight at the boy’s face. Very pretty face. Banner waked up him carefully. A while later he was looking into big, brown eyes. Peter looked terrified into man’s eyes . He opened his mouth, but he didn’t make a sound. He cleared his throat and dropped his gaze. Finally, Bruce opened his mouth:  
‘You’ve got beautiful eyes.’ Fuck. Why did he say that? It would only scare the boy even more. But the teenager just blushed and whispered ‘Thanks.’ He really did like Bruce. And now he had a chance to do something with that.  
‘Can I... kiss you?’ He asked shyly. Banner just pulled him close and kissed him. Firstly delicate, but then more and more rough. He felt that Peter was unsure, probably innocent, but he didn’t refuse. He sat him down on the bed i decided that he can at least gave him a good blow job. He knew that Peter was still hurt after the fight, so he didn’t want to go further. He kissed his lips, then his chin, neck, chest. He slowly unzipped boy’s pants and slipped them down along with the boxers. The teenager’s cheeks flushed and he looked away. Bruce kissed him again and said:  
‘Don’t be embarrassed . There’s nothing to be ashamed of.’  
He kneeled between Peter’s legs and started to kiss his erection, and after a while he took it into his mouth. He sucked on the head of the boy’s penis and started to move his head, at first slowly, then harder and deeper. The boy moaned. Nobody ever touch his penis, except of himself of course, and nobody ever give him a blow job. It was... Amazing. And strange. But still... He squeezed Bruce’s arms and moaned again.  
Bruce smiled when he heard boy’s reaction to what he did to him. He was sure, that the boy wouldn’t last long. He took his own cock out of his pants and began to stroke it. After a few whiles the teenager came with a scream and Bruce followed him a few seconds later. The man laid Peter gently on the bed and kissed him.  
‘Bruce...’  
‘Shhh. Sleep. We’ll talk in the morning’  
***  
Just before he opened his eyes, he had felt that somebody gently kiss his forehead, nose, cheek, lips. He smiled and laid his hand on Peter’s neck, pulled him closer.  
‘Good morning.’  
‘Hi. Di you sleep well?’ Peter smiled shyly.  
‘Yes. Despite somebody, who treated me like a pillow.’ He stroked the teenager head and watched as the blush raised up from Peter’s neck to his ears. It was cute. And Banner, of course, told the boy so. It makes Peter even more embarrassed. The older man kissed him and started to take off Peter’s clothes. After a while they were both naked and Bruce moved his finger to Peter’s entrance. He slowly slipped his finger into boy’s hole and the boy whined quietly. Bruce licked Peter’s cock to helped him relax. When Peter calmed down, the older man started to move his finger. Then he put in the second finger, and the third. He worked his fingers as long as he decided that Peter was prepare enough and he took out his finger. Peter moaned.  
‘Please, Bruce! I need...’  
‘What do you need, darling?’  
‘You. Inside me. Please.’  
The boy led him to the kiss and sighed when he felt Bruce’s dick touched his entrance. Bruce gently pushed and get into Peter’s hole with his full length. Peter screamed with pain and clenched around Bruce’s cock. His eyes became watery and a few tears streamed down his face. Bruce kissed the tears from boy’s face and tenderly stroked his cheek.  
‘Shhh, baby. It’d be better in the moment. I promise.’ After a while, he heard Peter whispered: ‘I think you can move.’ This time, when Peter moaned, it was fill with pleasure. Bruce began to move faster and harder. The room filled up with groans and heavy breaths. After a few minutes they came.  
‘I love’ Slipped from Peter’s mouth, right when man’s cum filled him up, before he could even think about this.  
Bruce slowly come out of him and laid down next to the... His lover? Partner?  
‘Petey?’ The boy looked at him with frightened gaze. He shouldn’t told Bruce that. He was so stupid. The man sounds like he was about to say something. Something that was going to break Peter’s heart into million, small pieces. The teenager got up quickly and started to dress.  
‘D-don’t say anything. I-i’m going’ the boy whispered with cracked voice and watery eyes.  
‘What? Petey, babe, no. I’m not going to kick you out.’  
‘N-no?’  
‘Of course not. I just wanted to ask’ this was Bruce turn to blush ‘if you want to go for a dinner, or something with me?’  
‘I think we missed the order’ Peter laughed ‘but yes, with pleasure. But now, can we get some more sleep? I’m so tired.’  
‘Of course we can.’ Banner turned off the light and grabbed the sheets to cover them both. ‘Oh, and Pete?’  
‘Hmm?’  
‘I love you to.’


End file.
